Get Another Boyfriend
by CLARICIDE
Summary: I hope they just stop with those stares. Its not like he's my boyfriend. If they only knew his preference. He's gay. Nobody would believe me with this and I know you wouldn't too but I know much well... or do I? MxN
1. Indication

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me :D I'm just getting a hang of things. **

**I'll try my best to keep your interest perked up high! ^^ Fighting~~!**

* * *

** -1-**

_Everything starts off with something awkward anyway._

The birds where chirping outside my window. I could hear the faint sounds of it. I was thinking everything was so peaceful until...

"_Rrrrrring! Rrrrrrring!"_

I groaned. Oh come on. I still feel sleepy.

I lazily stretched my hand at my side table and turned off my alarm. I then slowly opened my eyes letting it adjust with the rays passing my curtains. I placed my hand at the top of my forehead while closing my eyes again and thinking of going back to sleep when suddenly someone jabbed away my arm making me frown.

I could feel the quick shifting of the weight in my bed. Oh I could tell there was someone on top of me.

As I opened my narrowed eyes, what greeted me was his face inches away from mine.

"Hey lazy pig, Get up. Where gonna be late." His voice strained.

Of course I knew who this was. I would've kicked his shin if he where some stranger but I know this guy. I know him _too well._

I retorted by sticking my tongue out, not bothering to get up or even make his presence known.

"I'll kiss you if you don't get up."

I snorted. Like yeah,he would.

"Oh come on, Natsume. We both know you wouldn't do that. Im NOT your type" I added in a wide grin to surely annoy him more which, of course, made him frown.

He then sat up and went at the edge of my bed sitting silently for minutes until I heard him mumble "Stop that." while looking away but I could tell how he was feeling even if his back is turned on me. All of this was followed by a suffocating silence.

All I can hear was the ticking of my clock. This silence was killing me. Okay, so maybe I've gone overboard. I don't want him to get angry at me. Sighing, I deliberately broke the silence.

"Hey" I slowly said. I was expecting he'd have an outburst any minute but surprisingly he just muttered a "what?" without looking at me. Okay, please don't be angry at me. I'm getting nervous.

I then crawled my way to him until I was just beside him. I silently did, not wanting him to suddenly jab me or something. I slowly placed my hand at the top of his both for preventing him to have the sudden urge of punching me and for relaxing him before I talk.

Then I had to say, I was wrong. I should've known he didn't like talking about it. He gets like this whenever _that _topic was brought up.

"Sorry." was all I muster to say. I did that while looking down. I was kinda stopping the tears that where threatening to fall any minute now.

I was shocked when he suddenly but briefing put his hand in top of mine. When I looked up he was looking at me.

If I didn't know him so well, I would've totally melted and evaporated by now. His eyes were so captivating, that ruby eyes. Yes, he has ruby eyes. He's totally handsome. I think he's the only..err...guy? that has a messy hair which actually looks good on him. So okay, Im being biased but I couldn't help it. He's a great..err..guy. Im actually lucky to be living in the same house as him. Well, how do you ask? For a man-hater like me it's totally unusual to let a guy live with me. But he...he's different.

I was still ranting in my thoughts when I felt warm hands touch both sides of my cheeks. I saw him inches near my face and if I was any girl I would've stole a kiss from him or blushed really mad...but no Im not like other girls. I don't take interest in guys..!

He then pinched my cheeks with his smirk on saying "Polka, were gonna be late."

That one sentence made me bolt my way through my things and make me shower in just 10 minutes. Natsume just silently sat at the edge of my bed, watching me be in panic. He was just following me with his eyes. When I was finished, I grabbed his hand and ran downstairs.

We always do this, walking to school together was a routine now. Receiving stares or glares from girls are very common too that I don't bother minding it already. Oh come on, who wouldn't?

He's handsome. I'm not. End of story.

But well if they only knew!

When we reached the gate I slowly distanced myself from him preparing for the worst and to my dismay just as we were about to enter without being unnoticed, Natsume flung his arm on my shoulder and forced me to be actually sticking to him. My eyes went wide and for a second I thought I could lose my life at that moment. I tried hard pushing him away but he just had this brute force and wide arms that I couldn't wriggle out on.

Sigh.

I just pouted and faced front.

There what awaited me was horrifying. That is still an understatement though. Know why?

Almost all girls from every corner of the windows that saw the scene was emitting an aura that's say they'd kill me. They where surprisingly looking outside. What luck.

Of course Natsume was oblivious with all this exchange but I knew better. I know much better.

I'd be happy to tell them that Natsume's not interested in me or in any of us. Oops. I wasn't meant to say that. He doesn't like it when I open that topic up but Im lucky he can't read my thoughts. Heh. He becomes sullen whenever that is mentioned and I think he likes to keep it a secret. Actually no one would even believe me if I said it in public. So what's the use? So yeah, I'm keeping silent.

But just for you, Im gonna tell how different he is.

I'll tell you, get another boyfriend candidate.

Natsume...he...he like's guys.

Yep.

**He's gay.**

* * *

Cliffhanger. Dont kill meeeeeeee! XD

There I hope to keep you all curious.

**Please R&R. **

Kdrama fanatics would know why I got the idea of making Natsume gay.

Hmm, but of course I'd add my personal touch to it and try to update as much as I can.


	2. The Biotch

**A/N:** You just don't know how long and how much I smiled with your reviews. Im happy you looked forward to my story. Thank you for the positive comments! I feel so overwhelmed I think Im gonna cry. Im not exaggerating..its just that its my first time submitting a story so don't be surprised. :D Anyway,thank you sooo much!

* * *

**-2-**

_"Friendship is one mind in two bodies."  
- Mencius_

I do believe in this quote. Well, if I wasn't friends with Hotaru, I still would.

She, she's the complete opposite of me. I talk a lot while she doesn't. I eat less and she doesn't, she likes crab brains so much that I think it's not normal and healthy already. She likes being the listener, though she doesn't look like it. She also acts rationally compared to me who acts impulsively.

Oh with that in mind...

_I remember how lonely she looked when we were still kids. She was stoic and quiet so everyone mistook her for being a snob so no one bothered her. I, as the hyper and bubbly kid that I was, went up to her when our teacher asked us to find a partner for a drawing project she gave us. Of course I was afraid she might shoo me away or something but I still tried asking her if she could be my partner seeing how lonely she was even though it didn't look like it. I know she was. Then everything followed. We grew close though we always fight since Hotaru isn't affectionate and it got me thinking I was a bother but that was cleared up when she told me that I was her bestfriend since I was crying so much at that time. She told me not to cry coz I look ugly. _

Aww, that memory makes me smile.

Well anyway, I feel like I just fill in for the _bodies_ while she alone is the _mind_. No kidding, though. This girl is one hell of a genius. She likes creating things which initially looked crap but would eventually turn into something amazing with just the work of her hands. I love this girl. She is my bestfriend ever since I started learning my ABC's. Well, if you saw us like how we look every day, you would think we are bestfriends at all.

"Hotaru!" I shouted as I entered the room.

If you're wondering about Natsume, Well he fell back awhile ago (which made me a little relieved) when Narumi-san called for him.

"You. Are. So. Loud." She deadpanned. Okay, I was used to that.

I just grinned. Well, you wouldn't be expecting me to run and hug her would you? That wouldn't do since I've had enough experience to know what awaits me if I do that.

I then went to her seat and sat next to her while Narumi-san still wasn't in class. I thought of bringing up a conversation with her but I hesitated once I saw how focused she was with what she was holding. I opened my mouth and then immediately shut it when I thought it would go unnoticed. But she was Hotaru after all.

"Talk." was all she said while still looking at the thing she was holding.

I sighed and tried to persuade her it was nothing but she knew me too well.

"Mikan, are we playing liar here? I know you want to tell me something so just spit it out."

"Well... I don't know if you'd be happy but someone is coming to our class and..." I was trailing off when the door suddenly opened revealing Narumi-san. As if on cue, the back door opened too, letting Natsume be on view. He was looking a little happy but I think my eyes where just playing with me. Hmm.

Anyway, as Narumi-san was still walking to the platform I got this chance to scramble off to my sit and so did everyone. I was just a row behind Hotaru and was seated at the corner beside the window. I like how I was seated here since I like looking out and watching the sky when I feel bored aka when Math time comes. Haha.

Natsume? Well he is just a seat apart from me. He is seating exactly behind Hotaru and Koko was his seatmate. I think they get along well. But thinking about that...I haven't asked him if he fancies Koko. I tried not to laugh at the thought. I was still thinking of ways to tease Natsume later when Narumi-san clapped his hands asking for our attention.

"Listen everyone. We have a newcomer today." He trailed off while wearing a very wide grin on his face.

I can sense what's coming.

"New student,please enter and introduce yourself."

And as he said it, all heads turned to the door and waited for the new student to enter. What then came on view made my eyes pop and made my head burn holes on Hotaru's back waiting for any sign of reaction. I was worried. I saw Natsume looking at me for a brief moment and then faced front.

As I thought, Hotaru flinched as the new student was introducing himself. Oh,my god.

"Hello everyone. Im Ruka Nogi. Pleased to meet you. Please take care of me." And then he bowed.

This guy, I know him. I turned my head to Natsume and gave him a questioning look but he just remained facing front even if I was giving hand signals for him to look at me. I can tell. He was pretending not to notice me. Grrr, Im gonna nag him later but for now Im worried about Hotaru.

Narumi then cheerfully added "Okay, Ruka-kun. You could sit...humm...let's see...mmm...Ah! There beside Mikan. Go sit there." I imagined myself dropping my jaw to the ground.

I then raised my hand hesitantly.

Ruka then walked up to my seat while everyone followed him with their eyes. I was feeling my hands sweat and I kept my head down so I can't see Hotaru's reaction.

"Hi Mikan. " I slightly looked up to him and smiled while he too smiled at me while placing his things at his side of the desk and sat down.

Err. Its kinda awkward.

Narumi was discussing a topic when I was too preoccupied that I decided to steal a glance at Hotaru. I was shocked that she was looking at Ruka then to me. I had my eyes wide as saucers. She just then sighed and faced front. Uhh. What was that? I was expecting her to frown or throw a middle finger at me but...she sighed?

What the hell. I guess I just have to talk to her at lunch.

So the other subjects passed by so quickly or rather I was too preoccupied that I didn't bother listening to each class. When the bell rung, I was so shocked that I almost jumped from my seat. I was always looking out the window. I didn't try starting a conversation with Ruka in any way. He seems to sense my uneasiness and he too just stayed silent. Well, it'd be easy for him to figure out since he was my bestfriend during middle school. I mean, he's still special now but ever since he got a _bitch_ for a girlfriend in our 3rd year, I tried to stay away from him.

I was in a trance when I heard Ruka laugh. I then turned my head to him all too suddenly being surprised at his actions. I raised my brow at him and he just looked at me for a minute and then laughed.

"What Ruka?" I was anticipating his answer. I mean, is there a dirt on my face? Or he's just crazy? Maybe it's the latter.

"You're still easy to read Mikan." He then grinned and placed his elbow at the desk intently looking at me.

"Yeah, you are Mikan." I was surprised that all too suddenly Hotaru was there too. She had a slight smile on her face. Okay,what's happening?

"I can't believe you fell for the trick MIkan." Natsume butted in. Like what?

Hotaru then heaved a sigh and told me while looking straight at my eyes "It was a play. Do you think I'll really get angry at you for just sitting beside Ruka? Im not immature you know."

"B-b-ut h-h-how?" I stuttered so bad. They tricked me?

"Mikan, I know Ruka's coming." So she isn't jealous or something?

"MIkan, Im not." Okay that's creepy. She knows me too well to answer my thoughts.

"Ruka planned it all out." Natsume monotone while he ruffled my hair.

"Sorry Mikan but you where the one I really want to surprise so I told them to act like Natsume knows."

I felt relieved. I was happy. We 4 where together again just like old times.

-0-

As we were walking to the cafeteria, I sneeked a punch at Ruka's stomach. That'll be my revenge. Im happy I could do things like this. Ruka just flinched from the sudden pain and grinned at me. I too had a grin on my face. I then slowed down my pace and went beside Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka were walking infront of us.

We just walk silently but I could still sense how happy she is with Ruka's return.

When we entered the cafe they're where just a few students in there. We were lucky. We had no class after this since the teacher had a seminar to attend to. Even with that, we decided to eat at the cafe for awhile before parting ways.

Hotaru and me where the one to buy first while the two saved a table for us.

Isn't this awkward? We're like 2 pairs of couples but naaah. Let me clear this up Ruka and Hotaru are just friends coz something in there love story went wrong while me and Natsume can't be since...he's not a perfect match for me and you _what_ he is.

We were talking...or I do the talking while we eat. I was so happy that we were finally together and I can't help but tell all the things Ruka missed out while he was gone. He went to France for awhile to visit his parents and now his back!

"You know, and that time Natsume and Hotaru..." I was so happy. I was about to tell him something funny when suddenly...

"Sweetie..."

Urgh. The voice I never wanted to hear. I was frozen for a minute before I frowned and just kept my place. I didn't even bother turning around to see who it was. I know this voice, this disgustingly sweet and annoying voice.

I sneeked a peak at Hotaru and saw her eyeing the owner of the voice. _The bitch._

Ruka stood up and went to her excitedly. By this time I finally had a stomach to turn around and see her face. I don't want to ruin the atmosphere so out of respect for Ruka I looked at his girlfriend.

Ruka now has swung his arms at the girl while he had this smile on his face. The smile that I think looks sooo much wrong.

"Hi Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume." Said by the fucking bitch while she sweetly added a grin.

I just nodded my head with a straight face.

Hotaru just sipped her caffe.

Natsume just raised his hand.

Can you see how we don't like her? Yes? Too bad, Ruka doesn't.

I hate her. I hate Luna with all my guts.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. So I decided to put all the main characters in tow before I start the real story. ;) Im having so many thoughts about the future romance between MxN and HxR right now. *_* Im getting excited writing the next chapters.. Ohyess. :D


	3. Dont Talk Bull

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update -_- It's just lately, college has been harsh on me and is still is, especially now that finals is near D: And besides that, I'm having a writer's block. All the idea I stocked in my head disappeared ever since stress of studying overcame me,sorry.

* * *

**-3-**

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_ She's an actress_,  
_ She's better known for the things that she does_  
_ On the mattress._

Vein pop.

That's what you get when you experience something annoying…

…and Im going through that annoyance right now.

Well, I started my day right, like the usual, so I don't greatly fucking know how just one statement could ruin my whole day.

"Mikan,Luna's inviting you to her party." A statement not so fucking nice but sounded like one when Ruka told me. Actually he's still in front of me right now. I look like a statue, completely emotionless from shock. I have this unexplainable expression on my face that I don't know what kind of expression I'm even making. I'm trying to smile. I'm trying to, for the sake of my airheaded-lovestrucked-ass of a bestfriend, Ruka.

"Haa-haha" This conversation is draining everything out of me, every piece of energy.

"Mikan,are you sick?" For a bestfriend, he really sucks in reading my mind. He gave this worried look. Okay, I so pity this guy. If he just went and pursued Ho… I mean somebody else other than Luna. I'd be much happier.

"Oh no,no!" I didn't know faking a smile could be this tiring but I still tried.

"Ohh, okay. So anyway, you gonna come?" There's that smile again. I wonder what part of that whore he liked that he's being this persistent.

"Err, Im busy. Sorry I cant." Not a very good excuse.

"Why? Can't you cancel it just for this Friday? Please. Hotaru's invited too" What? SHE had the guts to invite Hotaru after all that's happened? She's insane.

"She invited her?"

"Yeah."

I think my true emotions showed coz Ruka raised his eyebrow and had a questioning look clearly written on his face.

"Mikan? Why do you like you're gonna kill someone?"

For the sake of Ruka, I thought. For Ruka, I just sighed and let it go, just let my bias die down for now.

I was initially thinking of just punching the daylights out of him for being so naive but I'm just gonna kill him in 100 different ways in my mind later.

I need to escape him first. Yeah that's I won't hurt him, I need to just reason out.

"But,err,Ruka,I…" GAH! Why cant I think of anything?

"Oi Polka"

Like yes! I was shouting praises in my mind. For the first time I could boldy say Natsume is so awesome. He's an ultimate savior and I am so gonna thank him later. I can't help but grin while Ruka turned around. I have those sparkly-and-about-to-cry-out-of-joy eyes right now.

I can't help but stop my laughter coz Natsume really looked creeped out. He was eyeing me while I was making signs that say Ask-me-later-for-now-get-me-away-from-here while Ruka has his back turned on me.

"Hey Natsume."

"Yo."

"Natsume,good timing. Luna has a party tomorrow. Wanna go? I'm currently inviting Mikan too."

I was waving my hands like crazy, signaling him to say no. I had this pleading face already. I was desperate.

"Figures" Wah…

"Huh?"

"No,nothing. If Mikan goes then I'd go."

What? What the hell is he thinking.

"Ah! No,no. Natsume you could just go. It would be a great time to unwind. I'd just stay at the house." I was sweating so badly. I could tell that Natsume's smirk means I need to prepare for a dozen plans to counter back his teasing.

Oh come on! Why now?

"But Mikan, Luna really wants to know you guys." Like hell I do.

"Oh, there's always a next time Ruka. Don't worry bout that. I could _get to know her_, some other time." Ruka just give up. Wah. Natsume do somethinggggg! Read my mind and DO-SOMETHING.

"It'd be dangerous for you to be left alone, little girl." Wtf. Natsume, Im so gonna get you for thi—

Wait. What is he thinking?

"Huh?"

"Mikan, Natsume's right. You need a bodyguard and another guy won't do. The party would probably end by midnight. I don't want to let you be in danger while were having fun."

"Right. Otou-san."

"Mikan—"

"Polka,just go. It won't harm you."

Ehh, I thought he was on my side. Why say that?

"But—"

"Please." I gapped my mouth.

That was unexpected and downright weird for Natsume to say please. Uggh, Im having goosebumps.

A long staring contest then followed. Both of us didn't move our gaze from each other. While all of this was going on, Ruka was looking back and forth at the both of us but none of us spoke.

"Guys…" hesitantly Ruka tried to hint that he was still there. With that, both of us turned to him and said "what?" at the same time and we then glared at each other again.

Ruka sighed.

"Will you two come?"

"We will."

"We won't."

Why is he contradicting me for heaven's sake?

"Fine. I'll just text you the time and place. You two need to talk." And then Ruka left.

"You're too much of an ass for a transvestite, Natsume." I was angry.

He didn't retort like he usually would and without speaking dragged me outside the school.

"Let go, jerk." I was trying to free myself with his hold but this guy was too strong. For a gay, his boy attributes are still intact that its no surprise no one believes he's gay.

"Natsume!" I then kicked his knee. His hold loosened and I took the chance to jerk my arm away.

"Mikan" He knew too well that calling me by my name would make me surprised for a minute and when I was shocked he took this chance to flung me on his shoulder like some sack.

"Put me down!" Were still in school! I don't want fangirls getting a view of this…not AT ALL.

"Wanna be carried like a bride?" I was just like O_O

That effectively made me shut up. Atleast being carried this way would look like Im being bullied. Urgh.

Before I knew it he threw me inside his car already and with a quick stride he was inside too and is already in the driver's seat. I was about to go out when he auto-locked all the doors.

"Natsume yo—"

"Later."

"Tch." Fine, I'll rant all I want when we get home, just he wait.

-o-

"So tell me what the fuck went through your mind?" I hate this feeling. As much as I don't want to curse people especially people close to me, I just cant stop myself when Im really angry. Like right now.

He just looked at me.

"What?" my eyebrow was raised and I was frowning so much that my head started to ache.

"Stop cursing"

"Fine,Hyuuga. Let me rephrase that. Hyuuga-san what are you thinking when you said yes to Luna's invitation? You of all people know how much I rant nonstop just to release my anger at that,that very…thing."

"He loves her." Yeah right, love is blind. Ruka was just stabbed at his eye so he cant see that girl's flaw.

"So?"

"He told me the other day that he was anticipating this so much. He cant wait for us to see what got him into Luna and to get to know her better."

"Your point?"

"It may not look like it but he really wanted you to come." Huh?

"He wants you to come much more than he cares of me coming."

"Why?"

"Aren't you his closest girl friend?"

"I know. So what's with the—"

"Polka. He wants to formally introduce you to her."

"What am I his mother?"

"…and I know her enough." I was frowning right now. I'm having an ongoing debate inside my head right now. It may not look like it but I care for Ruka. I go along with what makes him happy that's why Luna is still alive right now. But…

"For once." I hate how rational and convincing Natsume could always be.

"Fuck you." Okay, I didn't mean that but my pride can't say a direct yes. I think its okay since Natsume seemed to understand what I meant. He just sighed and silently went to his room.

"What a mess." I told myself. Okay, for once, Im gonna tolerate the bitch.

**7:30PM**

It was already 1 hour ago when Natsume and I talked. It was also 1 hour ago since I laid in bed and just stared at my ceiling while having my Ipod on full volume.

_Hey,hey,you,you_

_I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way._

_I think you need a new one._

What a song, my Ipod's on random so its so epic that this song played.

Yep, I don't like Luna.

"Gruu-r" Maybe its time to eat now, my stomach's growling.

I pulled my earphones off and then hopped my way downstairs while humming Avril's song.

Somehow, listening to music dissipated my anger. I felt so good that I thought of cooking supper without bothering Natsume to cook instead. It was his turn today but since we fought and Im in a good mood, I'll take on the duty for today.

As if on cue, Natsume stepped out his room with his hair and clothes ruffled. Hmm, so he slept?

"What'd you wanna eat?" I casually said as I was busy frying the bacons. Even without turning around, I could tell he was surprised that I talked to him since he was silent for a minute before he answered me.

"Anything's fine." His voice was husky. Yeah, Im now sure he slept.

"Kay. Dont dare complain later. " I smiled. I guess where back to normal.

"Uhmm" I was surprised that his face was next to my ear already. I mean, I didn't hear his footsteps at all. His weird.

"Ah shit." Great, now I got burned. I accidentally touched the edge of the pan when Natsume suddenly spoke. That hurts.

"Be careful,polka." Im touched with his concern but I cant help but feel its his fault. Anyway, I just washed my finger in the sink and stuck it in my mouth.

Natsume then obliquely continued frying the remaining bacons while I just sat in the counter.

"Ne, Im going." Trying to sound nonchalant as far as I could, I even sneeked a glance on Natsume seeing if he has some hint of surprise or whatever reaction on his face but, as usual, his façade never failed.

I was thinking he doesn't care anymore about my decision or he just doesn't want to talk about it for now so I stayed silent and didn't push the subject further.

"I know you where" and then he smirked while still flipping the bacons over. I just stuck out my tongue at him. I thought he was never gonna talk.

I jumped down from the counter and began making tempuras since I know how hungry both of us are.

Though I insisted I'd continue frying the tempuras Natsume just shoved me away and pushed me on the chair and told me to just shut up and wait. How rude.

I was humming random tunes while playfully swinging my legs at the chair. At this moment, I had the time to realize how empty the house was before Natsume came in. I mean, sure Hotaru would visit me once in a while before but actually living with someone in the house was something else. I initially didn't go well with Natsume when he first moved in. I often ignored him and pretended he didn't exist.

I remember the first day he was here. I was so snobby even Hotaru reprimanded me.

"_Ne,Mikan. You know him right? Natsume Hyuuga. He'll be the one renting the room." As Hotaru was introducing him at the front door, I didn't make any move of inviting him in. I was just literally holding the door open while looking at Natsume from head to toe and then proceeded to stare at Hotaru while she spoke in her business like manner._

"_Don't worry about him, he's Ruka's bestfriend. I could easily kill him if he tries something nasty." I just nodded and pretended to care. Hotaru seemed to notice that she just ignored me and turned to Natsume._

"_She's a little bitchy so forgive her." Well, I was against this idea anyway so why should act like I like him,right?_

"_Hnn." Cant he talk? Hmm, I guess he'll be just boring._

"_Mikan, be a little civil will you?"_

"_Oh,yeah yeah. Hi N-A-T-S-U-M-E"_

"_Hag." What the? This guy just called the owner of the house he'll be living in a hag? And at first meet? A jerk. I know it was a bad idea to let him in!_

"_What the… so you don't like me being nice huh? Well, Hi bastard! Just because of the agreement me and Hotaru had, you could stay here but your not welcome at all" I pretended to keep my calmness intact and just wickedly smiled. _

"_Ugly." He really like pissing me off huh?_

"_Shitface"_

"_Pig"_

"_Bastard"_

_We didn't stop glaring and cursing each other not until Hotaru butted in._

"_Since you two look like your already getting along, I'll leave. Ja" _

"_Hotaru,wait!" With just a few strides and she was gone. I failed on stopping her. No! I don't want to be left alone with this guy just yet. Gah! Hotaruuuuu! _

_And then…._

"Hey"

I felt my right shoulder being poked but I was still in an motionless state so I wasn't able to respond.

"Woy" and then my cheeked got pinched. It took me a minute to realize that my cheeks are burning already from Natsume's tightening pinch. When I got back to my senses, I slapped his hand away and pouted at him.

"That hurts!" I shouted.

"Good, MIkan's back to earth." And then he lightly knocked my head. This guy has a knack of violence against women. Good thing he represses at times.

"Whatever." I said as I dismissed the topic. Nevetheless, I was smiling like a retard while I faced the table and began eating up the food on the plate infront of me which I never noticed was there. Oh my… Natsume's cooking is really a paradise. Yummy!

"Hmm, this is…edible?" I said. Of course, I wont compliment him boldy. He'll get cocky.

"What now,polks? Cant find a compliment enough for my cooking?" and then the jerk smirked.

"F to the U,Natsy. F to the U." and I continued eating.

Natsume just sat across me and ate to. We where like that for a while until he spoke up.

"Why change your mind?" he asked while he nonchantly continued eating.

I was so surprised by his abrupt question that I shot my head up. I munched my food and then answered him with this really mixed feeling. Well, I don't want to go but I want too. Like,get it? I mean, I don't want to bother myself with the makeup and dress dilemma but for Ruka, I want to be a supportive bestfriend even though I feel bad about what's coming.

"Uhh. I just thought about how you said Ruka loved her and was excited about it. Im not doing this for Luna though, I still hate her." By now, I was playing with my food already and by then all the reasons of my anger towards Luna where being remembered by my brain so I unconsciously frowned and violently poked the remaining bacons on my plate. I only stopped when Natsume spoke.

"Hey, do'ya plan on making a hole on that plate?" His irritation was evident.

"Sorry." I said as I placed my fork down.

I was about to explain why I was acting like that when suddenly my phone rung. I stood up from the chair and walked to the living room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mikan! Good,good you answered! I need your help! Pleaseee! !" A voice deliberately shouted at the phone. Well, its not hard to recognize it's Anna.

"Anna,what?" Who on earth would understand that?

"Oh,uh,you see… Okay,fine…Mikan..uh…uhmmm" Okay this is getting in my nerves. Natsume seemed to notice my discomfort to when he looked at me. Well, the kitchen was just across the living room so yeah, he could see me clearly.

"Who's that?" He loudly asked. I took this chance to get my ear off the phone for a while.

"Anna."

"Oh, tell her I said Hi"

"Yeah."

"Anna,Natsume said hi" and that made her stop her stuttering.

"Oh…uh..yeah. That's nice of him. Tell him hi too." So Im a messenger now? I was to lazy to actually tell Natsume that so I just mouthed the words at him and he seemed to get it so he resumed on eating.

"Mikan?"

"Yes? What Anna?"

"Uhh,could you be my model for our ad?" I was silent. Did I hear that right? A model? Wth.

"Wrong number" I monotone and was about to shut my phone. Anna just shouted like mad so I unwillingly stuck the phone at my ear.

"No,Anna."

"But…"

"No."

"Please." This girl is so pushy, if she wasn't my friend I would've cursed her right there and then. She should now I hate being the center of attention and being a model for an ad she's talking about is a so no-no and never for me.

"Anna…"

"Miks! Its not like I'll sell off your body for an FHM type of ad,okay? I just really need you." She's so frank.

"Besides that, you know its unlike me to do that type of stuff. Ask Nono-chan." Yeah, besides me ask any girl.

"Come on! Were on the same group Mikan. Hotaru would photograph you so be rest assured." Okay, that's weird. Is she tricking me? Hotaru? Agreeing to be a photographer for a simple ad project?

"Whaat-did-youu-doo?" I made all effort to exaggerate that one. I just don't believe her.

"She just agreed. Well, she kinda told me she'll work for free as long as you and Natsume would be our model. So there. Please Mikan! Hotaru would surely make us pass with her talent so all I need is for you to agree." I cant believe she said that in one breath. Anyway, that's not my point. I now know why Hotaru agreed. She was expecting me to reject the idea but she would also know I'd give in some time between the convo so she suggested Natsume to be with me so I'll get pissed that I'd model with a guy. All for not rejecting Anna. Ugh. G-R-E-A-T.

"How come its only me? What about Nat?" I quipped.

"Ohh,he'll agree as long as you do. So Mikan pleaseee! As your friend ever since you where still wearing pigtails! Please? Take it as a huge favor. I'd do anything for exchange. K? please agree already." Oh man, what am I getting myself into? Shit.

"Fine."

"OH MY GOD!THANK YOU!ARIGATO SO MUCH MIKAN!ILOVEYOU!" fckish, that hurt. She just shouted at me without even warning that she would. I held the phone away from my ear until she finished with her thank you speech.

"Mikan..Th-"

"Anna,I get it. Nuff,please. My ear's bleeding." And if it was really possible, my ear would've probably spurted blood with her shouting earlier.

"Oh,ah. Sorry! But thanks! K,bye. I'll just tell you when we'll start the shoot!" and then she hung up.

I slumped down the floor like I just heard my house would be sold of. Natsume, timely entered the living room and watched me as he leaned on the kitchen door. With the aura of this gay, anyone would sense him even without looking.

"Where in trouble,Natsumee" I almost shouted. I even pretended to cry to add the misery effect.

"How much?" he calmly asked as he was examining my reaction.

"Deep shit." And I then heaved a long sigh, long enough to invite all the bad luck in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I was just writing by the moment which resulted into a random storyline. I don't know if its good or bad. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Longer chapter to make up for the late update. Next up's about the part-ey.**** ;) R&R**


	4. Worst One

**A/N:** Just had vacation and Im still savoring my freedom for the past few days so I wasn't able to update. Sorry. Im so happy Im gonna be a sophomore college student soon. Yatta!

* * *

**-4-**

_The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart  
Your first love, yeah, your soul's gone  
And you feel like a falling star _

**EX-HA-US-TE-DEAD.**

I'm better off buried in the ground right now.

I mean who wouldn't? Ha? With my hair being pulled from here and there and fitting into random clothes right before that. Urgghh. Give me a break. I should've remembered this day and just dug myself a hole inside my room so I could've saved myself from this _torture_.

Everyone's being excited and all and it seems like they're having _so much _fun with revamping my all out appearance that Anna even stayed behind, Misaki –sempai even came and Hotaru refuses to leave. I'm not an ugly duckling that needs to be watched just so they could see me be a white swan, Gee.

"Oh, Mikan. You need to take care of your hair. Its beautiful. I bet would be surprised Tsubasa to see you later." Misaki muttered while she was busy curling my hair. Anna by the way is infront me and is busy putting makeups all over my face. God, I feel like a drag queen already seeing how long she's taking putting it on. Im trying hard not to look at her since my eyes are crossing. I better find something interesting to look at.

"Mikan, look up and don't close your eyes." Oh, now I get why she takes too long. Well, for a girl who rarely looks at herself in the mirror, its no wonder I find it hard to put an eyeliner on without tearing up and repeating the process. Well, I thank Anna for being considerate about it. In the end she placed an all waterproof makeup on me just so we can get over it.

"Just a little more…" Anna seemed too engrossed in beautifying me that she didn't notice how long we've been going on and on.

"Mikan, your dress' ready." Hotaru said while she held my dress in the front door. It seems like she's been keeping Natsume from coming up which I doubt he will anyway.

This day is the death of me… God.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a beautiful morning and I felt a really good mood ever since I opened my eyes today. Uhuh. Maybe because its Friday and it'll be a free day tomorrow? I was unusually cheerful and I don't know why. _

"_Hi,random-san" and I always grinned after that line. Well, I almost greeted everybody from school. _

_Something's weird but..oh well. I was on my way home already coz classes seem to be shorter today. _

_Oh… Oh yeah! It's Friday. I get it. Maybe that's why Im happy? Its gonna be a no-school tomorrow. _

_Hmm. Right. Right. Im gonna be having FUN FUN FUN and PARTYING-PARTYI –_

…

_?_

_Uhh…_

_Weird.._

_Im suddenly in a bad mood. What the hell?_

_This doesn't seem right. I need to sort my thoughts. Oh well, need to go to the CR first. "Hmm-hmm-uhuhm" I hummed. And while I was washing my face, 2 girls entered. Well, Im usually not an eavesdropper but they where really loud and were giggling so much. I didn't make out most of what they said but all I heard was a birthday and a Luna._

_Well, it seems there's a gossip abo—_

_Luna. Birthday._

"_OH MY FRIDAY?" I suddenly screamed. The 2 girls then looked at me, astounded._

"_Oh,ah,sorry." This is embarrassing. I could feel the blood rush into my face. As a sempai, this is really a worst glitch. Tss._

"_Oh,uhm, excuse me for intruding but are you talking about Luna Koizumi's birthday party?" Oh please no. Kill me right now if this day's not a dream._

"_Ahh, yeah, yeah. Arent you a sempai? We—" They know me?_

"_You know me?" I cant help but ask._

"_Oh, of course! You're always with Hotaru-sempai and Natsume-sempai afterall." Oh, ah, that. I guess if not for them I'd be a stranger in school. Hotaru's the genius and Natsume's the cool guy. Sheez._

"_Ohh." Was all I managed to say._

"_Anyway, sempai as I was saying. We where talking about Luna sempai's birthday. We cant help but feel excited about what's gonna happen later." _

_Later…Later…Later. _

_These words kept repeating in my head. I even barely noticed when the 2 girls excused their selves and left._

…

_This is bad._

_I forgot how the days passed. How the hell could I forget the dreaded day of a bitch's birth? I need to escape right now before anyone would see me._

"_Okay,you can do this Mikan. 1,2,3…go for a RUN!" I chanted on and on. I need to escape before any of my friends see me. I remember how only me and Hotaru where the one's not so excited about her party. Men, almost everyone was talking about it here and there. Practically, it was a need-to-go event and I so don't want to get dragged with what Anna and the others where planning right after classes. Shopping._

_And so I ran. Ran like if I didn't, I would die._

_Just when I was out the gate and was preparing to run all the way home, someone grabbed me by my shirt, preventing me from running at all._

_I was scared shitless that my breathing stopped for a moment._

"_Going somewhere?" I let out a loud sigh. Of all the times, he surprises me, he never fails to make me feel so nervous that I feel like my heart would jump out of my chest. Good thing it was Natsume._

"_Uh,yeah. Going home, so let go and shoo-shoo." I was desperately looking left and right and when I heard Anna and Nonoko's voice chattering away. It surprised me so much that I was able to jerk Natsume's hold of my shirt and turn around and hug him with all my might just so I could try to hide my existence from those two dangerous girls. I buried my face deep within his chest. This is awkward but what the hell._

"_Oi,teme. What the hell're doing?" Natsume was too bewildered that he only managed to say that. Normally I would punch him but no I wont. What's important is Anna and Nonoko would'nt see me._

"_Shut up. Shhh!" Please,please,please don't let them see plan 101, think Mikan, think!_

"_Chikuso." He muttered while ruffling his hair. Nevertheless, Natsume just stood there and sighed. _

"_Hey, are they still there? Anna?" I was trying to keep my voice down. I know Natsume heard coz I could feel a slight movement. He was looking around searching for Anna._

"_Yeah. Near me." And with that, I clutched his shirt tighter. _

"_Shit,shit,shit." NO! God,please blow them away from here. I was cursing under my breath and Natsume seemed to be pissed that he knocked my head lightly._

"_Hey Anna, why don't you try calling Mikan?" Oh no! NO! _

"_Kay" was all Anna said while having a very disgustingly sweet voice. NO._

_I was about to turn off my phone by making Natsume block my view from them and I hurriedly shuffled throw my pocket but right when I slipped it out… my phone rang. It rung so loud that Anna and Nonoko wont surely miss it._

_My guess was right. As Knife by Exist Trace kept singing from my phone, the 2 of them went to look at Natsume's direction. I could tell they did coz Natsume slowly grabbed my arm while looking at Anna's direction and wave off his other hand. Shit._

"_Oh,Natsume! Mikan?" and with that I had no choice but to face them. Natsume silently went to my side and I just had this horrible expression on my face. Anna seemed to disregard it though and just ran to me and held my hand._

"_So Mikan? Let's go. We where waiting for you."_

"_Uhh. Cant I can't come?"_

"_But…" Nonoko was now teary-eyed while looking away. Wha—_

"_Aww,MIkan. We want to go shopping with you really bad." Now Anna was the one pleading._

_I heard Natsume let out a snort. Great. I elbowed him making him glare at me._

"_But—" I really dooont! Besides Im planning on skipping the party by sneaking out and hiding from everyone. I was really helpless. Its more like Anna and Nonoko are begging me but there pretty much telling me to come no matter what… with their own subtle deadly auras, mind you._

"_Fuck" I just muttured._

"_I'll take that as a yes!" Anna cheerfully exclaimed._

_Im exasperated with these two's persistence._

"_Don't worry. I'll be coming along." Hotaru?_

"_Hota—"_

"_Save the questions for later."_

"_But,wh—"_

"_Mikan, L-A-T-E-R" Fine, if that's how she wants it. I pouted._

"_So seems like you guys have a happy ending already. Im off. Ja—" Natsume was walking away when I suddenly thought of something evil._

"_You're not going anywhere." I could tell he saw the glint in my eyes. Mwahahaha._

"_Wha—"_

"_Let's just leave the handling of bags to Natsume, shall we?" I grinned triumphantly._

"_Oh sure! We'd love to." Anna and Nonoko chorused._

_Hotaru just signed and rubbed his forehead._

"_Yosh! Let's go!" Now ,Natsume and I are fair. Hehe._

"_Why you—"_

"_Hep,hep be good to your handler, would you?" I had my hand against his mouth just so I could shut him up. He was frowning all the while, while I was sweetly smiling at him. He just jerked my hand away and walked._

_Hahahaha. Its my win. Yes, it is. Natsume thenwalked away with a frown on his face._

"_Natsu-chan! Wait for meeeee!" I sweetly chimed._

_**4 hours later**_

_After going about 5 to 10 shops I was glad everyone had their dresses and necessities ready. I didn't get to see and look at my own dress since Hotaru sneeked out and just bought me one when me and Natsume decided to buy a drink while the other girls where still looking at a shop._

_She just handed Natsume the paper bag while I didn't have a chance to retort since all the girls came circling around us. Natsume carried it without objections with the other 15 bags he has been carrying for the past hour. Wow, I think I pity him already._

"_Okay, everyone seems to be finished so let's stop torturing Natsu-chan here." That just slipped. Anyway, its not a bad idea._

_Hotaru just looked at me for a second and then got her bags. Anna and Nonoko did the same too. I was about to get mine when Natsume lifted it up so I couldn't reach it._

"_Wha—"_

"_Gonna carry it."_

"_Why?"_

_And as soon as I asked him why, he had this D-U-H face. It took a minute for me to realize that oh yeah, we go to the same house. Anyway, I still want to carry it. _

_I didn't notice that when we were arguing over who would carry it, the 3 girls where looking at us with amused looks. Anna and Nonoko where smiling creepily to be exact._

"_You two. You look like a perfect girlfriend-boyfriend material for each other, don't you think?" Anna said while giggling. Wha—_

"_Yeah,yeah. You match Mikan." Nonoko even interjected._

_I looked at Hotaru for mercy or some enlightenment but she seems to be secretly amused herself._

"_I wouldn't mind handing you over to Hyuuga someday" Hey!Hotaru!_

_After all of their thoughts sank in, Natsume and I bought shouted._

"_You carry it"_

"_Carry it."_

"_Aww, you even speak the same thoughts. That's sweet." I really want to punch Anna now. This is getting more awkward._

_Natsume and I looked away._

"_Nuff with the teasing girls, party's at 8." Hotaru monotoned and it seems like she got control over the 2 girls coz within minutes they already said bye and left. Hotaru followed suit leaving me and Natsume in an awkward atmosphere._

_I was in a trance when suddenly Natsume grabbed my hand and started walking._

"_You're gay." I just suddenly whispered. When I realized what I said, my mouth fell open and I immediately looked at Natsume hoping he didn't hear it and I guess he didn't._

"_You're crazy." Hey? Did Natsume just say that… Must be my imagination. Oh well._

_When we got home Natsume slumped on the sofa while I prepared to cook dinner since its still past 4._

"_Hey, sorry for dragging you along." I said while trying to sound nonchalant about it._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Sorr—"_

"_I mean, why did you bring me along anyway? Not comfortable with them?" My pride just sank. Okay, who could even say that I was just concerned about him being alone for a long period of time without food and anyone around? In short, I was afraid he'd get lonely. Somebody give me the idea of how could I say that in a not so mushy way? _

_I didn't even notice Natsume making his way behind me coz I was so busy washing the plates and thinking about a good reason why the hell did I thought about bringing him alone. When I turned around and was about to speak and dig myself a hole. Natsume was already behind me._

"_The plate would break if you keep on scrubbing it like that." He said. His voice lingered near my ear and with that no matter how much late reaction I could have, I was so startled that the plate slipped through my hands. Luckily, Natsume caught it right on time before it could make a loud noise if it hit the sink. _

"_You're really clumsy." He told me while having his famous smirk on. _

"_Sorry." I was really feeling apologetic and what greeted me when I lowered my head in embarrassment was arms caging my waist. Wtf? I then shot my head up which almost hit Natsume's head if not for his fast reflex and had this big as saucer eyes._

_It took me a minute to realize that he was hugging me and his head is just by my shoulder. He was nonchalant about it but I was burning holes at his hand while he was washing the plate I almost dropped. Right when I realized how close he was, I became aware of every action he made, his scent, his temperature and his breathing. OMG._

"_Err, Natsume…" I nervously started._

"_Hmm?"_

_He was still busy washing while I was staring at him. It got me surprised when he also turned to me while being a few inches away from my face. He's expressionless face was staring at me and while he did that, I kept reminding myself he's gay._

_He's gay. He's gay. He's gay. He's gay._

_And while I was busy at it I didn't realize I was concentrating so much that I closed my eyes and was mouthing the words I was thinking._

_I don't know if its just me but for a minute there I could feel Natsume's breath really close to my face. Wait..is..he…gonna… ki—_

_DING DONG!_

_And as soon as the doorbell rang,I shot my eyes open while fixating my eyes on him. Natsume, by then was walking away to open the door. As soon as I heard voices, I lost my trance and viola! Hotaru, Anna and Misaki were at the door. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00. Oh my! I didn't notice. But anyway, I could go into Luna's party in rags and dusts and I wouldn't mind. I inwardly smiled._

_I was still in a surprised state seeing how Anna and Hotaru are all geared up and just needed to wear there gowns when suddenly I saw Hotaru looking at me while Anna was whispering and pleading something to Natsume who was at the door. They haven't even greeted me, such a meanie._

_I gave them a questioning look but within a flutter of the clock's hand, my thoughts where answered. Natsume came walking wistfully to me and then all too suddenly slumped me like some sack on his shoulder and made his way upstairs._

"_Natsume—you!" I feel like a ragbag being thrown here and there with all the wobbling I'm experiencing when Natsume was going up the stairs._

"_Orders." Since when did HE take orders?_

_I looked at Anna and she had this pleading face on. . I then sighed and stopped wriggling out of Natsume's hold. Im so gonna regret this._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ugh this dress is really short. I don't even wanna walk outside in this.

"." Hotaru commanded.

"Hai,hai. You're just gonna laugh at me fo—" When I looked up right after I went out my CR, everyone stared at me like I only wore leaves pasted on my body. They were giving me weird looks that I mistook for being perverted that I immediately hugged myself and gave them a glare. It seems like everyone didn't take long enough to get dressed as long as I did.

"Err, Hello?" I nervously spoke.

I was wearing what Hotaru bought me, a simple white cocktail dress with some diamonds here and there. At least she knew my style. I don't want something over-the-top. Good thing I had a necklace as a present from Natsume last year. It filled in my blank neckline. Well, Im the only one who has her hair down. Misaki opted for it since she really adored my hair and told me it'd be a waste not to flaunt it at the party.

(.)

I raised my brow at them. Why are they so silent?

Anna had a gapping goldfish mouth and besides that I could notice how she wore a pink one shoulder cocktail dress which suited her half-bunned curled up hair. Well, she once dyed her hair a bright pink, but since it wasn't allowed, she dyed it to a dark one, still its noticeably pink. Everything of Anna is pink.

(..jpg)

Hotaru just had a smirk on her face. She wore a deep violet off shoulder cocktail that I think is the same brand as mine. Hotaru decided to have her hair curled a little bit while still having an elegant look which practically suits her and her personality by the way.

(.)

Misaki was the first one to speak. Well, if you're wondering why she isn't dressed…Well, she refused coming since she also hates Luna for some reason. She just agreed prepping me up since it'll be my first time attending something that requires dresses.

"Ohh, Mikan! .Wow. Natsume's gonna be surprised."

"Wha—" and with that Misaki excitedly led me downstairs where I slowly saw faces of Kitsuneme, Anna's boyfriend and Natsume waiting on the sofa.

Kitsuneme seemed excited since he jumped out the sofa and stared at me like Im some alien or something.

"WOW." Hearing that, Natsume also turned around and had his eyes wide as saucers for a mere second and then reverted back to his normal, expressionless face.

"Somebody tell me what's wrong with me? You guys have been having the same reaction." I demandingly said while I placed my hands at my waist, as if scolding graders.

"Mikan. You look like a different person, that's all. Nobody expected for you to have so much potential." Misaki explained. Yeah,right. Like that enlightened me.

"Okay, Minna. Off,off. We'll be late." As usual Hotaru commanded and everyone followed. I was left behind coz I was still uncomfortable going out in such a short dress. Natsume seemed to see me tugging my dress downwards then pulling it up again over and over so he went up to me and stopped my hand.

"You're gonna ruin that." he remarked while eyeing me from head to toe.

"Ehh! But, its so short and I feel like I look like a maggot." I whined.

"Maggot?" Natsume asked. He was bewildered with my choice of words but it seems like he just brushed it off since he just smirked and silently pulled me outside with the others.

Kitsuneme was kind enough to let us ride his car since Hotaru had hers in a repair shop. Kitsuneme and Anna where at the front while me and the rest were at the back. Everyone was silent and it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Maybe everyone just seemed tired of what's about to come?

It took 2 hours to reach the place. I didn't even notice I slept and fell on Natsume's shoulder. I only woke up when Natsume tugged me lightly.

"Uhh…so.. Where in hell 'lready?" I rubbed my eyes carefully since Misaki reminded me I should survive with my make up on until I get wasted and until I get home. I yawned.

"Well, better get this over with." I said as I went out of Kitsu's car. Hotaru was the last one to get off. She looked stiff so I went to her and hugged her. Surprisingly, she didn't smack my head at all.

"Tell me if she annoys you. I'd gladly tear her limbs apart. Ne?" I said while half grinning. Natsume was looking at us too. He seemed to read the atmosphere so he didn't make a move to come near us.

"Thanks" Hotaru said. I could feel her uneasiness with what's about to come. After that she was back to the cold ice queen in a second. I smiled. That's better.

"I could knock out Ruka if ever he gets in the way." Natsume smirked while lightly tapping Hotaru's arm. Well, we three share the same sentiment here.

"But that still doesn't change the fact I'd hand her easily to you." Hotaru just smiled and Natsume continued on with his smirk. I don't get them.

"Yeah,yeah. Quit the talk. I wanna see how ugly Luna is. Tata." And with that I dragged them along.

The place was a rented dance floor of a prominent hotel. Well, its no wonder Luna would opt for the grand. She was the most favored among her sisters anyway. How do I know this? Well, I'll tell that later.

The place had a classical-modern feel to it and the tables where circled and the middle remained empty. There was a bar in both ends of the room and there was a grand staircase and a small stage in front. Well, its not bad as far as I could tell. Its decent enough for a party but well…do I care?

As soon as we went inside, we saw different kinds of people all over the place. Wow. The hall looked small now. Familiar faces would pop out here and there and there where some who eyes me as if they know me, creeps. It was a little rowdy and Im glad that Natsume made an effort to lead me and Hotaru to Anna and the others who where already there. Well, he was tall enough to see them.

"Ohh,wow! You three stand out together." Nonoko chimed as soon as we reached there table. She stood up and gave each of us a kiss in the cheek. Of course, besides Natsume that is. Nonoko chose to shake hands with him.

There sat Koko, Nonoko, Mochu, Yuu, Anna and Kitsuneme. I think they really saved us a seat since there were exactly 3 empty seats. Just when we sat, Ruka came to our table.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

We all looked at him and give him a nod. I was surprised when he nudged me and winked.

"You look nice Mikan. For once you look like a lady." Everybody laughed. Well, I mostly had jeans and a shirt on. Remember how excited Misaki was?

"Oh, and Hotaru! Wow, you're pretty" I shot Hotaru a secret glance and as I thought she blushed.

"Thanks." Hotaru muttered and smiled. Well she's trying to act nonchalant but I know her.

"Hey where's the birthday girl?" Koko inquired. As if on cue everyone had their eyes searching for her through the crowd.

"Yeah, She'll appear in a minute." Ruka said and then excused himself.

After a mere minute, somebody spoke in the mike and everybody turned their attention to the stage.

"Minna-san, Hello." It was Elaine, Luna's older sister. She was about the same height as Luna and they exactly look the same. Its just that she has a deep scarlet hair. She was always poised and reserved. She radiates an aura of elegance that you'd automatically act cautious around her. She's kind as far as I know.

"We thank you for attending my now lady sister's birthday. Please enjoy the night and welcome…my dear sis…Luna." And everyone clapped. Well, I clapped once and I could sense Hotaru looking at me. I made a face. Like hell, I'll clap for the freak.

I then turned my head to the stage where Luna was now descending. She wore a princess like gown. Pink, frills, and everything girly. Well, at least it doesn't hurt my eyes, it was cute and…girly. She looked…descent?

Ruka waited for her at the bottom of the stairs and then led her to the mini stage at the center. Ruka kissed her cheek and was smiling ridiculously.

He's really a moron.

Luna gave her speech and told everyone to enjoy and then music played. She told everyone that within half an hour the 18 roses and candles would be picked randomly so that'd it be fun. Everyone cheered.

I decided to go to the bar while everyone else was dancing or roaming around. I ordered some light drink and sat there. Why did I agreed to go here?

I didn't realize I was talking aloud not until some guy tried to hit on me. Since I was on a bad mood, shoo-ing him away was easy as killing an ant. I didn't come here to be flirted on anyway. I didn't even realize I already drank half of the glass. It's a wonder why Im still wide awake.

I was playing with my glass when suddenly I heard 2 guys talking 2 seats away from me. Normally I wouldn't mind them but one of the guy's voices made me jerk my head to their direction.

I cant see his face since his back is turned on me but I could still hear his voice clearly. Don't tell me he's….?

"Umm, excuse—" I was absorbed. I was so curious that I didn't even notice I was really going up to the 2 guys' seats when someone suddenly grabbed a hold of my wrist. It was Anna.

"Mikan, we where looking for you?" she shouted through the loud music playing.

"Eh?"

"The 18 candles and roses would be picked. Everyone was told to stand at the center." Well, I guess I was thinking too much about the familiar guy back in the bar that I didn't notice it being announced.

"I don't wanna join." I deadpanned. I was tired for some unknown reason and I was definitely not in the mood.

"Oh come on." Anna just ignored what I said and dragged me in the center right with the other girls who where dying to be partnered with someone hot. I could see Natsume being eyed and I could see how he tries to act like he's not noticing it. I gave a laugh.

Suddenly all lights went dim and the spotlight roamed around the room. I could see Luna beside the man who was moving the spotlight. Well, its no surprise she gets to pick her 18.

Just then the girl beside Anna was picked and a random guy opposite of us. This went on and on until only 4 people where needed.

I was being happy that up until now Luna wasn't noticing me. I even planned sitting on the floor but Anna was holding on to me like she has some glue on her arm. She wouldn't even let me move an inch. I guess she was that excited.

Anna look disappointed when some random girl got picked and partnered with Natsume. Well, she was thinking of having a partner looking hot and that would be Natsume who she's comfortable with. With that she gave up the idea of being picked and pulled me to go in our table. Just when we where making our way, the spotlight stopped…on me.

Anna looked surprised and then soon cheered me, everyone did too. I was so shocked that I didn't move in my place. The lights where turned back on and I was about to give Luna one nasty look when I looked up…she was gone. Fck.

I sighed and made my way to the stage's side where everyone who got picked went. Natsume looked so pissed with the girl he was partnered with. The girl kept on clinging on his arm and Natsume kept on removing it while remaining polite. I cant laugh at the scene at the moment since I was too damned pissed too. My partner was still unknowm to me coz before my partner ever went beside me, all the guys got called to dance with Luna first. I didn't care about who my partner was as long as I get this over with anyway.

Natsume had an emotionless face while dancing with Luna. I could see how Luna tries to make small talk while they where dancing and at one moment Luna stole me a glance and smiled at me. That was creepy and right then and there I didn't even bother watching who she danced with. I was pissed and standing with a 4 inched heels on doesn't help making my mood be better.

Right after Luna's last dance, the announcer spoke.

"Everyone picked, please dance with your partners with your hearts delight." Like hell Im delighted.

"…and anyone else who wants to dance, this is your chance." And with that the announcer ended his announcement.

I was the only one left in the side since I still couldn't spot my partner nor did I even see his face earlier. All I could do now is to stand here until I die…no until someone came.

"Oh, you are my partner right?" the familiar voice said.

"Uhh,yeah." I was uneasy for some reason.

"Oh, sorry I was late. I had to find you. Im Shou Kobayashi…and you are…?" I slowly turned around, not sure if I heard it right. When I turned around, tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Shou…kun?" I muttered. Why? Why is he here? My heart thumped so fast that I could feel my own breathing restricting. I feel numb. All the loud music started to fade away and at that moment I was burning holes on Shou's face. He never changed.

"Hmm? You are..?" He politely asked. My legs buckled up and I was afraid I'd faint. How? How couldn't he remember me?

"Mi-Mikan…" I mumbled. I didn't have the strength telling my last name was Sakura. A part of me was fearing that he'd suddenly recognize me and a part of me searched for any sign that he was joking, any sign that he had the hint I was _that_ Mikan Sakura. I tried to keep a composed face. I even forced a smile.

"Ohh, Hi Mikan-chan." Mikan-chan? He doesn't remember me yet he calls me in a familiar way? Is he seriously flirting with me?

"Well, then. Shall we?" he declared while offering his hand and while having the smile that once deceived me. I was still hesistant about taking it when he suddenly grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

My mind was all blank and I just stared at him like he was some see-through glass. He kept on talking but I can't comprehend anything of what his saying. I kept making small remarks that he seem to notice but ignores. All that's in my mind at the moment was _the past_.

Memories keep flashing before me and I could feel that if I continue being this close to him, I'll make a scene and cry. With that, I stopped twirling around and smiled meekly at him.

"Oh! What's wrong Mikan-chan?"

"My feet hurt. I think I need a break." I reasoned out. It was a blatant lie and I know I was barely convincing since it was the first dance of the night. He barely believed me, I know it, but either way he agreed. I then looked at him straight in the eyes for the last time looking for some sign that he's joking but all I can see is emptiness... and unfamiliarity. He really didn't remember me.

"You must be tired. I'll take you to your seat." He offered. I see, he's still a lady's man.

"No, its okay." I pushed, without waiting for his reply. I gave a curt nod and left him there, I turned around and found my way to the crowd. Just then I bumped into Natsume and his partner…which I heard was named Sumire. They stopped dancing and Natsume looked at me aghast.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Do you know him Natsu-kun?" Sumire chimed. She even glared at me, maybe for disturbing their dance? Or some sort of warning that I back off? Natsume just ignored her and placed his hands on my shoulder peeking to my side, seeing if I was hurt or if I tripped. I stared at him emotionlessly and with the time we spent together, I know he'd realize something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he bent down and stared straight into my eyes. I didn't blink, not even once. My mind was a mess and all thoughts came rushing in that I was technically shutdown.

"Nothing." I whispered. Well, I couldn't pretend I wasn't about to cry since my voice was already strained and I kept on looking down. Natsume being Natsume would surely get wind of my strained voice and my discreet air of sadness around me.

"Let's go." Natsume then placed his arms at my back and guided me to the side where there were less people. Sumire was left dumbfounded. I could even hear her curse and stomp her way out the dancefloor when Natsume and I left.

"What happened?" Natsume asked.

I still haven't found my voice and I just hugged him. Im glad Anna decided to put waterproof mascara or else I'd look like a disaster now. Tears streaked down my face, one after another. I was still holding it in, fearing that I'd look too pitiful if anyone would notice later.

He seemed to sense there was something up since he didn't spoke and just hugged me back while I sobbed. Hotaru who incidentally saw us, rushed to my side, noticing how depressed my aura was.

"I..Hotaru…Shou…" I spoke in between my hiccups.

"Shou? Shou Kobayashi?" She said while sounding disgusted and surprised.

"Mmhmm."

Natsume then slowly pulled me away from him and wipe my tears. He had this reassuring smile that seems to calm me a little while. He then went his way to get me water to calm me down and to give me and Hotaru some time to talk alone.

"Let's fix you first. Then tell me what happened." Hotaru dismissed, right after Natsume left. I agreed.

I can't believe of all the people I'd meet and be partnered with, Why does it have to be Shou?

The reason why I started hating on guys. The reason why I rejected all suitors. The reason why Im afraid to love now. The reason why my heart broke for the first time.

Shou Kobayashi, my middle-school boyfriend. My first boyfriend who cheated on me and broke my heart.

Shou.

I continued to control my emotions and just let tears run down my face. Hotaru all the while was frowning on the wall, as if it did her wrong. She didn't spoke comforting words, she knows it wont help. She just let me calm down myself and sort my thoughts. I could sense that's she's feeling symphatehtic right now and I need to toughen up.

Mikan, be strong. That was the past. You moved on already. Cheer up.

Words I chanted inside my head. I was convincing myself I was fine. I need to. Shou doesn't need to see me this affected after all its been 3 years already. Im strong and I've forgotten him already.

He doesn't matter anymore.

Mikan, buckle up. War has been declared.

* * *

**A/N:** Revised a countless times. As I've told you before, Im not good at describing things and places, so yeah. I hadr a hard time writing this one. ^^ I know its not that great and grand but I hope it picked up some interest with this chappy. Yosh!


	5. Dormancy

**A/N: **This chapter was supposed to be an earlier chapter but for some reason, I pushed it back…and back..and baaaaaaaack. Consider it a 5.1 chapter :D Go on. This chapter happens in one of Mikan's younger days. Well, it's not a continuation of the party. Basically, she remembered this when she was in the CR putting back her composure. **A FLASHBACK CHAPTER EVERYONE. WARNING, THIS CHAP IS A FLASCHBACK CHAPTER. PLEASE DON'T BE CONFUSED. (=_=)'**

* * *

** -5-**

_She plays boys like a game of cards  
And dances to the beat of breaking hearts.  
She's all wrapped up in plastic skin  
Her bad disguise won't take me in cause  
She ain't no beauty queen to me._

**A saccharine smile**

Luna's profession. The thing that got everyone all over her and the thing that got me thinking she was just a sweet and kind simple girl that was all about natural to her.

I can't stop boiling over the fact that Luna is still together with Ruka. I'm not jealous it's just that no matter how rude this may sound...I want the two of them to break up so bad. If I didn't know how lovestruck Ruka was with her, I would've skinned her alive.

Natsume even got tired of me ranting all the way home that he plugged his earphones and maximized the volume of his Ipod. I pretended not to care. I just want to acknowledge my anger coz it'd be bad if I don't. I feel like my insides would explode if I don't shout how much I loathe her.

I hate her.

**-o-**

I was having a normal middle school life like every teenager should. I was part of a large group at that time, mostly of girls from my class. Dont be mistaken. We aren't and weren't the bitches of the class, on the contrary all of us made it into the top 20 list in our class. For some weird reason, no matter how diverse each of us are, we just found it naturally fun to hang out together with no evident reason. It was a completely, fake-proof natural pull.

I was the moody girl in the group. Everyone not close to me viewed me as someone serious and shy but my friends would know how funny and loud I could get. It was never really like me to just ignore someone who suddenly befriends me. Well, someone knowing me outside my class is a surprise already coz I don't stand out and that's a thing I firmly believe in.

She was a kouhai. Luna Koizumi. She befriended me right after she somehow got close to Anne-chan. Anne was someone who was blunt and bitchy but she's really nicer than the impression she makes. I don't even know why I ended up being close to her. She was silent about her and Luna's closeness since she knows we don't mind and she was the type to not talk about every single'ly precisely laid picture of her everyday life unless she felt like it or unless we pry.

I was doing my usual routine, sitting myself in front of the computer until I get bored to hell. My speaker suddenly made a 'ting' sound and on cue a small pop up window appeared.

"Hi Mikan-chan! Arent you and Shou-kun dating? " I gawked at the screen completely appalled. I kept rereading what I just read and it took a good 2 minutes for me let it all sink in and type away a reply. This girl really had the guts, I don't even talk to her to school, talking to a sempai this way... How rude. Anyway, what's with her? Shou Kobayashi. He was popular among girls at that time. He was sweet and funny. I had a crush on him ever since he became my partner in class. Hotaru and Nobara where against him, saying he was a completely the flirt bastard but I was too blinded of my infatuation. When we finally got together we decided to keep it a secret since I don't want my family to know coz they'd definitely behead me, so we agreed not to tell anybody. Out of guilt, I broke off that agreement secretly and I told all about our relationship with my closest friends only. How did this girl know?

"Haha. Who told you such a lie? We are just partners in class, that's all :D" I wittily added.

I hope my nervousness wasn't showing on how I replied. I hope she doesn't notice Im lying. I was deeply curious as to who the shit spilled the beans to someone outside my class. I was also currently thinking 110 ways to slaughter the traitor who told her when its none of her business.

"Ehhh? But Mochu-kun told me " I was so shocked to the point I really had my eyes bulging out of my eye sockets.

Mochu? How could he? I asked them to not tell it to anyone and he- ...oh wait!...Mochu mentioned before that he was courting this girl right?..GAH! He's so stupid. Im so cutting all ties with that loosed tongued bastard. Everyone knows Im close with him since he's the socially disgusting being who gets to talk with anyone acting all close and friendly without the awkwardness. I thought he was a nice friend to have, guess I was wrong. I should've known.

"Shit." I loudly remarked.

Im glad nobody heard me at the moment, especially my mom. I was fuming mad all right. What does this girl want? I was weighing things down, when I don't know what got into me but I admitted it to her. I admitted dating Shou. After some small talk and a lot of curious questions from this girl, I admitted it. I don't know. One thing's for sure, I need to get to her good side now.

_RRING RRING RRIIIIIIIIIIIING._

The aggravating sound of our phone kept on ringing. I was trying hard to ignore it coz I could tell who it was with just my intuition. It was Luna. After the dreadful first conversation we had, she kept on calling me every night telling me stories about her and about some other people I don't give two shits about. I was pissed and pressured and I don't know how to drive her away anymore.

Every once in a while, she would fish out info about me and my friends, I know I have to keep cautious with what I say so I always had my guard up around her. I was exhausted. She even calls me at 10 in the night!

'Mikan, phone.' My mom sing songed.

I pretended to sleep while having a pillow pressed hard on my face. Bury me and make me invincible right now. '

'Mikan?" my mom peered on my room. Now this is the moment I totally hate how I only have a curtain for a door. Gee.

"Hmm-mm?" I tried to sound sleepy and look like I was in a bad mood.

"Im aslee—" I was about to say that, yes, I was asleep and whoever in the phone (which is 98% Luna) should get a life... right when I saw how my mom had the phone right at her hand. My heart pounded and I stumbled over the sheets and my hand automatically snatched it away from my mom's hold. Is this really a compulsory punishment a nice girl has to pay? How shitty.

"Hello-o?" I said while trying to suppress my irritation and instead sound cheerful.

"Hi, Jellyace~!" I cringed. I mentally made a large sum of saliva and spat it all out disgustingly. Come on, I don't love it being called with sweets and all the cutesy pet names, hell! Me and Shou even agreed not to have one since we both think of it as disgusting and I really cant believe this girl is forcing me to have pet names for the both of us. Something bestfriends do, when she's even not in my list and never will be.

She started ranting all the gossips and secrets of people to me while sounding so innocent and I just kept on nodding off and saying unintelligible acknowledgements and sounds that make it seem like I was listening and agreeing to her. I just really want to get it over with. She's draining my energy more than my PE class can.

Every night passed like that and every morning I look a lot older and older. Even in school, it was no different since she takes all the chances she gets to drag me, sit next to me and talk to me. Even Shou was close to her so he had no objections and I had no way out.

"Luna again?" Nobara asked. She was the youngest best gal pal I had in the gang. Out of the three of us, she is the tallest and I don't know why is it like that. She has blue-hued hair, as I've said, taller than me by a few inches, has fair skin, and naturally curly hair and she wears braces which looks nice on her, and lastly she has the habit of being a real meanie like Hotaru but I still love her anyways.

I nodded.

"You sure giving her a lot of your time,huh?" Hotaru jeered. I could tell she was annoyed, even Nobara was. I barely eat with them during breaks because Luna calls me or talks to me while casually sitting with me on the cafeteria like its the most normal thing to do. Because of that, I either stay away from Hotaru and Nobara for awhile until the devil leaves me or Hotaru and Nobara finish their lunch faster than normal to stay away from Luna. Most of the time, the three of us sneek out from Luna and reason out, with that we just eat in our classroom to avoid all costs of bumping with the ogre.

"Its not like I want it." I said while sighing and blowing my bangs out of my face. I let my food get untouched. Out of exhaustion, I faced flat on the table, letting its coldness somehow calm me. Im so tired, I feel like I've aged 80 years more.

"Then get rid of her. Or do you want me to? She's been pissing me so bad too. She's been calling me on and on and even going to my house when you two even barely stepped a good hour inside." Hotaru strained while poking her food none to gently.

Besides monopolizing me, I know Hotaru's angry because Luna has been nagging her too to let her help Hotaru win over Ruka. Luna's doing unnecessary moves that always bring Hotaru and Ruka together which makes Hotaru so agitated. Ruka didn't seem to notice it but I do. Hotaru always spats curses and blunt remarks whenever Ruka's around just because Luna did/said something. She even shamelessly brought over Ruka to Hotaru's house early in the morning. Trust me, dear fellas. Hotaru isn't a morning person and disturbing her sleep would mean complete annihilation. Im still surprised Luna's still alive.

Nobara has been having same problems too and so does, some of my friends from the gang. Anne, a mistaken snob whose in my 4th list of best friends lately showed her annoyance at Luna too. I don't know what happened but she once suddenly thought out loud how Luna was a user and such.

"Idiots...They should'nt talk to her. That girl's a flat-faced bitchy liar and user." I jerked my head to her direction and so did Hotaru and Nobara, we were beyond surprised. All of us thought they were on good terms, this turn of events is really exciting, I should say. Anne then smiled when she realized how the 3 of us heard her and all of us had the same smug smiles on our faces.

Anne never fails to hit bullseye insults on anybody, even me. I think it comes natural to her.

"Oh, you know it too right? She's a brat." Anne excitedly said while clapping her hands once. I smiled. Hotaru, Nobara and I applauded her literally and laughed our heads off. Guess were not alone?

That wasnt only the reason for my deep, dugged, boxed and locked seethed hate for Luna. So was Hotaru's. She practically nagged us and fished out gossip at the same time. Most of them were oblivious but we are aware of her true nature.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I've got something to tell you."

"What?" By this time, I was already at the edge and Ms. Goody-two-shoes is now gone so I didn't pretend to even sound the least bit interested.

"Ooh. You're gonna love this one."

"..." "Natsume Hyuuga has Horo as his prima on FSter." She cheered.

"So?" Well, I really don't care but I remember him teasing me that I only need to remove my pigtails and grow fox ears and tail so I could look like that anime character. Well, if you didn't know, Natsume and I are actually close because he has been my annoying playing buddy ever since grade 1 so we talk on the phone most of the time. What's with Horo anyway?

"Mii-chan! Seriously. He even has horotangerine as his Messenger password you know." She said sounding like I was the densest human alive.

"Really? So why are you telling me?" She didn't have to tell me his password at all. That's a complete invasion of privacy already that I felt offended for Natsume. I don't even know how she got Natsume to talk. Well, he wasn't really the snub type and besides, him and Luna are on the varsity team together, so I guess that's that.

"Oh come on, Jelly~! Haven't you noticed?" By this moment, I was really pissed. Uncovering secrets from a third party isn't a nice thing for my ears.

"Notice what _(dumbass) _Luna? " I sarcastically told.

"Oww, oww. He likes you. Really. You like him too right? Yiieh~!" That...struck a chord.

I was silent for a moment. I was flustered. What's with the sudden blushing. adfdafafdasf

I know some did say Natsume liked me, but seeing how he acted around me, they might just be mistaken. I..I think. Now, I'll find it hard to sleep. Greeeeeat.

"Wha—You crazy? We're friends. Stop linking us." I dismissed.I really want to hang the phone right now. Talking to her disrupts my sane thoughts.

"Ehh, but its tru—" she pushed.

"Hey. Someone's gonna call." I butted in before she could act all cute. Of course what I said was a lie. Everyone was asleep, its impossible someone would use the phone other than me.

"Ehh, Well, okay. Then I'll just call you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai Jelly-chan~!" What she said disgusted me to the point I can't utter a proper goodbye. I just hanged the phone. I guess I'll be having dark bags under my eyes tomorrow.

_He likes you._

I don't know what time that was but that was my last thoughts before my eyelids closed on its own.

**-o-**

_Time lapse:_

Lately, Shou has been acting cold to me and I don't know why. I don't know if its about how we barely dated since our relationship was a secret after all and if it was about how I refused to kiss him even once. Besides that, my parents where also strict about letting me hang around and about that I always have to have an excuse to go with friends to malls and such just so me and Shou could bond. I thought Shou understood my stand since I was against lying all out to my family but what I all thought was wrong.

"Mikan, we need to talk." My mom called out. She sounded so serious that I know something's up and I need to prepare myself. I gave a huff and followed her to my parent's room.

"Yes?" I hope this isn't about...

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked while looking at me intently. I was so taken aback that I wasn't able to control my facial expression that completely gave me away, saving me to make up more lies. I just nodded with my head down low.

"Since when?" I could hear the complete edge on her voice. One wrong move and she'd surely go hysterics.

"2 weeks ago" I told her. It was half true anyway.

"Listen to me. You are too young dear and having...this type of things distract you from studying...Is..isnt nice." She was teary-eyed now. Oh come on, I know Im at fault but its not like I got pregnant. I clenched my fists and prepared for what was about to unfold.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. I know everything was over.

"Break up with him." I was already clenching my fists too tight that I could feel my nails dug in my skin. It hurts but right now I felt numb. I need to act nonchalant infront of my mother so I could save some nagging so I tried to smirk and held my tears in.

"Fine."

"Mikan-chan. Im just doing this for your sake—" My mom seemed to sense I was hurt but at the same time I could tell she heaved a sigh coz I didn't go fight for it like she expected. She was sorry that I was hurt since she knew how long I had harboured a secret crush for Shou. Right when we got together...this happens.

"Its fine. Gonna tell him kay." And then I turned around and bit my lip. I need to hold my tears, tears nobody's meant to see but me. ...to cut all the bull.

I texted him saying everything precisely and telling him we should break up. I told him to have a pseudo-text of breaking up with me since I was really hesitant of calling this relationship off but in the long run he really did end up breaking up with me.

With a text, he broke up with me. He didn't even bother to personally face me or explain. I guess he got tired and I did too. I didn't make any effort of asking him to give it a one last try. I know everything wouldn't work out and everything was for the better. Though I didn't want anyone to notice I was downright depressed that everything was over...I ended up running and locking myself inside a cubicle refusing anyone to enter.

Jane-chan, one of my friends who was small, managed to force her way in by going under the cubicle's door. She opened the door for Nobara, Hotaru and every girl that went after me to see my swollen eyes. They comforted me but I kept on crying. If it wasn't for the bell, I'd still be crying my eyes out. Now I needed to act tough so Shou wouldn't be so cocky about the whole thing. Right when me and the girls went up to our class, I begged them to not tell anyone and just reason out. They agreed.

Hotaru kept standing close to me and eyeing Shou once in awhile. I could notice her fury. She was my bestfriend after all.

I was glad that our teacher was late so I had the time to compose my self. The girls where giving me sorry looks but I just gave them a feeble smile back. Hotaru now shoo-ed away my original seatmate and sat herself while silently leaning in.

Nobara was pretending nothing was wrong. She just sat at her original place so as not to get attention. I felt myself about to tear up again so I hurriedly told Hotaru, I'd just go to the CR. She didn't buy it as just a casual trip to the restroom since I hardly go there unless I really need to pee and besides I know my voice my cracking. I immediately stood up and went outside,

Hotaru didn't stop me and just frowned at the sight of me leaving. I could sense her frustration. I opened the door not to gently and then it made a loud thud sound.

"Ouch! What the f—" shouted by someone I bumped. I didn't bother looking up coz by now tears where falling one by one out of my own will.

"Hey, Polka—" Natsume... I just bowed down and took wide steps to get away from him. I don't want more people seeing me at my distressed state. I was still in a daze when someone jolted and tugged my arm hard that I turned a good 90 degrees.

"Mikan. What's wrong?" he asked alarmed by my unusual actions. I could tell he was serious. He calls me by my name whenever he is.

"No—thing." I lied. Of course he wouldn't believe it since I gave off a silent sob while looking down and literally crying already. He went silent as if thinking about the situation and then I just saw myself being pulled out of the building and almost jogging up to keep up with Natsume's long strides. We where headed to the school's back side. I didn't utter anything for awhile.

"Natsu—" I tried to talk while stopping my tears.

"Just follow me." And then he didn't said anything until we where infront of the Sakura tree.

"Natsume what—" I felt a sudden tug. He suddenly pulled me so I sat beside him instead of standing infront him like earlier.

"Talk." He deadpanned. I could hear the slight tinge of anger in his voice. He looked so serious. He didn't even looked at me. He looked straight ahead.

"What—What are you talking about? We have classes!" I exclaimed. I then stood up and brushed my skirt and when I was about to walk away he held my wrist firmly.

"Tell me." He remarked while looking at me intently. He was dead serious. I know jerking my hand away would only hurt me and cause a scene so I just gave a loud huff and slumped down and sat beside him again.

"Dont—Dont laugh at me." "I wont." I sighed. I guess I'll just have to think of an excuse for skipping homeroom later.

"He—he...bro..broke up with...me" The last word came out as a whisper coz I was already hugging my knees and hiding my crying face.

"..."

"He told me..me..It wa—*sob*fo— the better *sniff* coz my parents found out and we weren't supposed to break up but he said *sob* he was not good enough *sniff* bullshit." I was running out of breath and controlling my hiccups. Natsume just silently sat beside me. When I calmed down, he suddenly talked.

"You know I always hated Wonderwall." He said while looking far away. He then smirked and turned to me.

"Ehh?" That...that was my most treasured song since both of me and Shou liked that..and..and...

"It sucks." He smirked.

"Wha—"

"He cheated on you for one of your friends."

"That wa—"

"He looks like a monkey. Literally. Im more handsome."

"Hey you're just being a narciss—"

"He's has no taste for hair and clothing. A dope."

"Hey what are—"

"He cant spell onomatopoeia right." I really didn't get what he was pointing but I cant talk since he kept butting in.

"Heeeeey!" I yelled, finally getting his attention.

"What?" he said while cocking an eyebrow.

"Why are you insulting him anyway? And why are saying all these bad stuff about him?" I asked. I was curious. I stopped crying a moment ago coz I was too absorbed in figuring out what Natsume was hinting.

"Im not good handling crying girls so I'll just say this and you better listen carefully..." he warned.

"All ears here" I said.

"...I barely really remember Serina-sensei's rants during class but she did mention that 'If you want to forget somebody, you need to think of all the bad things he does and did. With that you'll grow to hate him and at some point you'll just realize your feelings are gone already. Everybody is meant to move on and find someone else. A heartbreak doesn't equal to a dooming end of the world.' So there. " he said while picking on twigs and throwing them and when he finished he ruffled his hair and looked away.

I was silent. I looked at him intently surprised by his actions. He seemed uncomfortable with my stare so he made a long side glance at me with a questioning look. I unconsciously smiled. I cant believe the usually annoying jerktard could comfort a girl in distress. By now I was no more depressed but I still had the lingering feeling of queasiness in my heart but still...it lessened.

"You're smiling creepily, Polka." He queered.

"Thank you." I said while smiling. He must think Im crazy by now, for crying and smiling within a minute gap was actually an amazing feat, especially after a freshly delivered break up.

"Tch." And then he looked away. I was really thankful. His words seem to make me feel better and calm down. He was such a goody goody I'd want to hug him now. Well, but no I wont do that coz that would be weird. Instead of doing that I tugged his arm and right when he turned to face me I poked his face with my finger.

"Baka" I teased.

"You've broke down. You're demented 'lredy?" He said while pretending to look horrified. He then pinched my face hard. He was teasing me. Usually at times like this I would've already tried knocking him down but for today; I'll let his little remark pass. I was relieved that my sadness was lessening and it's all thanks to this jerk.

"Gee." I ruffled his hair and he got annoyed. After that we bantered for seemed like hours and we just stopped when bell rang which meant classes are over. He stood up first and held his hand, I took it as a gentlemanly gesture but right when I'd take his hand, he moved it away causing me to fall again.

"Once a jerk, forever a jerk." I grinned and bit back a laugh. He just stuck his tongue out and held out again his hand. By that time he was already serious in helping me stand up.

Soon we were walking our way home, I asked him to sneek in and get my bag from me so I wont have to bother about my friends' endless questions which I don't feel like answering in the moment.

Right when Natsume and I stepped out the school gates, somebody called me.

"Jelly~!" I grunted. I don't wanna deal with her now. Hearing her voice just gave me the unusual shivers down my spine. When she was a feet away, I took a step back and lightly gripped Natsume's shirt causing him to look up front.

"Hello, Natsume-kun." Luna uttered. Natsume looked at me for a moment and slightly pulled me backwards, making it so Luna wouldn't notice...and I guess she didn't.

"Hi, Mi-chan~" she brightly greeted. Because I was behind Natsume, she peeked and waved a hand.

"Mmh."

"Hey. Is it true you and Shou broke up?" she grilled. That surely struck me hard. I just looked up at her innocent, bathing eyelashes intently flicking.

"Ahh—That's—" I was trying to sound nonchalant but...I just cant seem to tell her calmly, that yes that was true. News travelled like air, huh?

"Hmm? Oh Im sorry! I was inconsi—" she tried to apologize seeing how speechless I was. To anyone, it might've sounded genuinely sympathetic but for my ears, it sounded so artificial and practiced.

I mechanically tightened my grip on Natsume and he seemed to get what I mean. By far, I could tell he was also pissed at Luna for purposely opening the taboo topic for me right now. He wasn't dumb.

"Hey..." he butted in.

"Dont you have something more important to say?" he indignantly said.

"Ow, yes! Yes!" Luna replied. She was obviously ignoring Natsume's intimidating tactics to drive her away. This girl's brave.

I was staring blankly ahead when Luna pulled me to her side and pointed at something far away. I frowned and let my eyes follow the direction she's pointing at.

Bad idea. If my heart was crushed earlier, now it pulverized and evaporated into thin air. Why you ask? There was Shou, looking nothing like he had a break up earlier. He was walking beside a girl. Why am I hurt exaggeratedly? Well, that is no freaking normal girl since that was the sempai rumoured to be flirting with Shou. I didn't believe that even if Hotaru was shoving down countless confirmations of Shou and that sempai's relationship. I chose to turn a blind-eye and even Hotaru's blackmail didn't moved me a bit.

I could feel my tears threatening to fall already and my hand was trembling. Luna was clinging on my arm and I lost all my energy to brush her off. She was now peeking at my face, calling me and waving her hand infront of my face but I was too dazed of what was happening all at once.

I stood still for minutes, just staring at Shou's and that sempai's trail. The moment my tears are now uncontrollably falling and Luna petting my hair, Natsume's left hand hugged my waist and had his right one covering my eyes. I was too stunned to react. Luna was also taken aback.

"He'll see you." He whispered in my ear so Luna wouldn't hear. I felt my skin heat up as soon as his breath made contact with my ears. I was having inner chills and I don't know if I should cry or run away anymore.

Natsume then slowly turned me around so I was facing his chest and he was now petting my hair. I could see Luna from the sides, standing and looking dumbfounded for second while being back to her cheerful self again.

Just then, Natsume's grip on me tightened and I don't know why but I just stood there doing nothing but gripping the sides of his shirt tighter. Natsume then slowly lowered his head and whispered again.

"Just play along." I didn't know what he meant until I heard Luna greet Shou. Shou replied to her for a moment and went silent. Natsume's grip felt so warm and protective that for a moment I wished we didn't have to break apart.

"What?" Natsume vehemently said.

"So Sakura-san found a new one already,huh?" Shou said. I could tell he was mockingly smirking at Natsume.

"Speak for yourself and mind your own business with that sempai of yours. Mikan's not yours already,bastard." Natsume said.

"Tch. So you where waiting for the right moment huh?" Shou countered off.

"I just know how to treat girls right. Not like you."

"Yeah right—"

I was surprised when I felt Natsume hold the back of my head and kiss my hair for more than a second. I blushed so mad I felt thankful that I was leaning on his chest without anyone seeing how flustered I look right now. Shou didn't even get to finish what he was saying with the gesture Natsume did. I remember what Natsume said.

_Just play along._

I then unconsciously hugged Natsume and slipped my hand to his which Im sure rendered Shou more speechless than he is. Natsume then smirked and looked at Shou who just walked away bothered. Luna also left without a word. When they were gone, I looked up and saw Natsume staring at our intertwined hands.

"I hope this was the way it was from the start." I muttered and then smiled. That slipped my mouth but I wont take it back coz that was what I really felt. I then looked up to see a stunned Natsume. I bit back a laugh.

"What are you talking about" he muttered while looking away. He tried to lose his grip on my hand but I locked my hands with him. It just felt so right and for this moment, I wont let go of it.

"You'll be holding my hand until you walk me home..." I teased.

"Yeah?— who said—" Natsume was stuttering and it was cute.

"Okay, fine if you don't want it." I gave a one last squeeze before I let go of his hand and walked away. I was smiling when I was sure if not for him...I would've mopped around until now.

I could hear him mutter a "baka" while I walked away.

**-o-**

I smiled at that memory.

* * *

**A/N:** So anyone got confused? This isn't a lost or misplaced chapter. Read the top A/N okay? :D I was so excited writing this one. I spent my time writing this during Holy week so it wasn't upload it. Beside my mom and brother fighting over the laptop (in a funny way) Holy week was the reason its only today I got to update. ^^ I hope you liked it as usual. Btw, if anyone was wondering, some parts of the story did happen in my real life. ) Besides the fact I don't have a Natsume at all that is. LOL.

And for those who're wondering how the f Natsume turned gay, we will get to that sooner or later, so patience ) Im excited about that too. Okay niway nuff. **RxR**


End file.
